Tesseract
The Tesseract is a cube-shaped containment vessel for an object of limitless power known as an Infinity Stone from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It made its Convergence debut in The Ties That Bind, though chronologically was first relevant during Genesis. Plot Involvement Pre-Convergence The Tesseract was originally intended to be used as an unlimited source of power, allowing whatever was connected to it to remain active indefinitely, but has since been used to invent marvels of technology. It is an item that has been sought by many individuals, including the Arch Demon. A Tesseract fell into the hands of Umbrella, who fought a heavy battle with S.H.I.E.L.D. over the item. In an attempt to secure the item for himself, the Arch Demon, then known as Diablo, infiltrated Umbrella with Albert Wesker as his ally. Genesis Umbrella gathered individuals across the multiverse and implanted devices into their heads to force them to work for the group and fight against S.H.I.E.L.D., who desired to take back the Tesseract stolen from them. The Avengers soon deactivated the devices and S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited the survivors to assist them in recovering the Tesseract. In the end, the Arch Demon took over the minds of the survivors, but he was betrayed by Albert Wesker, who took the Tesseract for himself and left the Arch Demon broken. The Ties That Bind Albert Wesker used the Tesseract to bring the majority of the Survivors together into the Murder Game and also to power his various machinations. Over the course of the event, the Tesseract was recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury used it at the end of the event to send the survivors back to their respective home worlds. A second Tesseract was eventually found by the Arch Demon, increasing his power immensely. Infusing the Tesseract with his own demonic powers, the item became perverted, transforming from an Eternal Battery into an Energy Siphon. Using this "Siphoning Sphere," Akibahara absorbed the life force from a nearby sun, transforming it into a black hole from the strain, yet more energy came through from the other side. The Arch Demon increased his power in this manner, yet, as all the suns strong enough to sate the evil device's hunger were extinguished, he found that the item had begun feeding off of him. Requiring drastic measures to prevent himself from being eaten away by his own source of power, the Arch Demon began to scour the multiverse to find suitable sustenance to allow himself to maintain his strength. Knowing a reliable source of power being the fear brought on by the pain and anguish of sentient beings, the Arch Demon began to orchestrate situations in which many strong souls were brought together and forced to participate in events that would soon be dubbed Murder Games. Characteristics Physically, it is little more than a blue cube, usually glowing with blue cosmic energy. However, despite its simplistic appearance, it is far more powerful than one might assume at first glance. The Tesseract is an Infinity Stone, representing the fabric of space. If used correctly, the Tesseract can open gateways to any part of the universe, and it is presumable that it grants omnipresence when used at full potential. It can be used to restore objects and artifacts of incredible power. Also, to perform these functions, it produces limitless energy. A single spark of its power was enough to create a small explosion. Category:Items Category:The Ties That Bind